


No Sense

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Prompt: “orgasm delay"Splatoon AU.Read and don't ask.It's an old fic.





	No Sense

The corridor was dark and suspicious. Sui wasn’t sure where he is, but Rako insisted that he follow. “It is a surprise for your 18th birthday,” Rako said.  _ Not really a surprise if you already told me _ . Sui thought with an annoyed frown. Despite the darkness, there was somehow enough light for Sui to see and follow the taller and bigger Rako who was leading him in front. They were silent for awhile. Sui did not mind Rako as a friend, but conversations with him can be exhausting sometimes so he did not want to start. And Rako, who was humming softly to himself, seemed to enjoy every moment of the silence. 

“Rako, where are we?” Sui gave in to the silence, and the fact that Rako is bringing him to a suspicious-looking location. 

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll see,” Rako continued humming. 

_ No, I can’t see, literally, and yes I am worried _ . “Are you sure it’s okay to enter an abandoned building?” 

“Don’t worry, Sui. I know this building very well. It’s fine.” Rako tried to reassure him. “Besides, we are here!” Rako stood in front of a wooden door, or at least Sui thinks it’s wooden because he could not actually see for sure. He could see light emitting at the foot of the door though, so he knew whatever Rako wanted to show him was just behind it.

“Go ahead, open it.”

Sui gulped. He hate surprises, but since it’s his 18th birthday, he figured that it’d be okay once in awhile. He could not shake an uneasy feeling though.  _ It’s Rako. It could be anything. _ With a heave, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He winced as the strong bright light poured into his eyes, its strength quite unexpected considering that it is an abandoned building. 

Nothing could prepare him from what he was about to see as his vision recovered. There wasn’t much in the room aside from the fluorescent lamps on the ceiling, a table and a closed window, but there was also a huge banner up on the wall in front of him with “Happy Birthday” written on it, and directly below it was Karu.

_ Karu? _

Sui’s eyes widened. Seated in front of him is indeed, Karu. There was no mistaking his natural orange tentacles on his head, his Sky-Blue Squideye top and his Legendary Cap. However, those were the only things recognizable on him. Karu was bound hands behind his back on a chair, and his mouth was gagged tight with a piece of cloth. His eyes were blindfolded too, and as if that wasn’t enough, his even had earplugs on. Sui had never seen anyone so stolen of their senses.

To make things stranger, Karu wasn’t wearing any pants. His entire body waist down was fully exposed all the way to his bare feet. Sui could saw his limp dick in full view and before blood can rise to his face in embarrassment, he looked away. 

Karu flinched slightly when Sui made his way in, as if he sensed the air changed around him. He began to struggle a little, but gave up soon after. It seemed like he had been struggling hard before and had learnt to give up since it’s futile. Despite it being seemingly uncharacteristic of Karu to give up easily, Sui conceded that even someone like him has his limits.

“Happy 18th Birthday, Sui!” Rako said, placing his hands onto Sui’s shoulders. 

Sui only returned a look of confusion mixed with irritation. “Rako, what is this?” 

Rako explained. “Karu said he wanted to give you a ‘the best gift ever’ for your 18th birthday, so he came for my help. And well, since it IS your 18th birthday, which means that you are ready for some...er...advanced stuff, I went ahead to arrange it for both of you.” He turned to look at Sui who was still trying to absorb the situation. “Don’t worry, this will benefit both of you in many ways, especially your relationship.”

Sui wanted to argue.  _ You can’t do this to Karu! This is wrong! What makes you think I like this?  _ A thousand retorts came to mind, but he could not help but realize that Rako was right. Deep inside, he wanted to take the relationship to the next step, but did not know how. Rako was just providing him a way and had went great length to prepare this for him. The timing was reasonable too; on his 18th birthday. There was only one problem.

“Don’t worry, Karu wanted this,” Rako said.  It was as if Rako read his mind.“He did say that he wanted to give you the best 18th birthday present and I do not think it gets any better than this.” He then lowered his voice a little. “Just enjoy, Sui. Isn’t that what Karu always tells you to do? I know Karu so it’d be fine, trust me.”

Sui wanted to trust Rako. Rako had been friends with Karu for such a long time, so he knows best if Karu wanted this, right? He could not refute Rako’s statement that this has a good chance of improving their relationship either. Plus, he gets to know Karu better. At the worst case, Karu would be angry at both him and Rako, and Rako being the initiator, will be the one at fault and mostly responsible for this, right? 

Sui looked nervously around him. He felt this is wrong, but everything else seemed to suggest that it is the right thing to do. He gave a certain look at Rako. “Are you sure?”

Rako smiled. He grabbed Sui’s hand and pulled him closer towards Karu. Karu reacted to the  presence around him. “Mmfm!” was all he could manage as his head tilted up towards them. 

Rako, whose hand was still grabbing Sui’s, gave a smirk. “Watch this. Relax your hand.” He said as he guided Sui’s hands towards Karu’s face. Carefully, he placed Sui’s hand softly onto Karu’s cheek and slowly moved his hands around, stroking it gently. 

“Hnn...!” Karu gave a slightly high-pitched muffled whimper. His head tilted towards the direction of Sui’s hand, as if he was yearning for more its touch, as if he hadn’t had any inkling contact for ages.  Sui had never seen Karu this helpless and...docile? It was hard to imagine Karu being this way, but somehow seeing that he is able to show such emotions is somehow refreshing to Sui. 

_ And really cute. _

“Mmph…” Even though Sui’s hands stopped moving, Karu’s rubbed his cheeks against it by himself, like a pup dying for affection. 

Rako gave a grin. He noticed Sui was breathing slightly harder than before. “You see, there’s nothing to worry about.” Rako reassured has he released his grip on Sui’s hands. He gestured towards Karu’s crouch. “See, he likes it.” 

Sui did not turn to look; he felt too embarrassed, but curiosity had the better of him, causing him to glimpse through the corner of his eyes. Even though his face was deadpan, Sui was slightly in awe looking at Karu’s dick twitch and grow slowly into a decent size. He had seen his own several times before whenever he played with himself, but he did not actually  _ observe _ the entire process.

“You are a guy, Sui. You know exactly what this means.” Rako said. Sui froze at those words. He knew what it means, but he did not know what to do. Rako gave a soft snerk under his breath at the sight of the clueless Sui. “Go on,” he instructed. “Touch it.”

Sui gulped. He shuddered. He felt all logic and sense disappear gradually as he continuously convinced himself internally that he had gone this far and that there was no point turning back. As he reached towards Karu’s growing cock, his mind became numb. It was a surreal feeling, as if his mind was no longer in control of his body, as if he was having a dream. A bad dream. Or was it a good dream? He don’t even know anymore.

Before Sui knew it, the first finger came into contact. “Mmmph?!” Karu reacted to the mere touch of Sui’s fingers. He breathing grew heavier as he turned his head left and right in confusion. His abdomen and thighs tightened, his cock start to rise rapidly, uncontrollably. Sui unconsciously wrapped his hands around it. It felt warm, and it was pulling up and growing hard, until it emerged fully from its skin, fully erect.

“I’ll leave you guys alone now,” Sui seemed to hear Rako’s voice behind him. It felt distant, but his mind is managed to register it somehow. He heard the door close. Sui is now alone with a helpless Karu before him, a hand wrapped around his cock. He gulped.  _ Alone. _ Without Rako, he did not have a clue what to do next. He did not know if it is okay to proceed, but he felt that it would be awfully awkward to stop now. He grew dizzy. Karu’s heavy breathing, his warm erect cock in his hand, his helplessness, his body reacting and squirming as if it is begging for more of Sui’s touch; all these made Sui’s mind and heart race faster. Sui did not understand why he is feeling this way. He wants to know more, a lot more, about Karu, and this is the the perfect opportunity. 

_ The perfect opportunity. _

His mind clicked. There is only moving forward.  _ There is only moving forward.  _ Sui kneeled lower.  _ Okay let’s….try this.  _ His hand started to playfully caressed and stroked Karu’s cock as if it was his own. With his other free hand, he stroked the skin under his balls, once in awhile sliding a finger towards his asshole, which he would contact if not for Karu’s sitting position. 

_ Does Karu...like this? _ It suddenly occurred to Sui that different people might like different things. He looked up to see Karu’s reaction and saw Karu’s head tilted upwards, making occasional high pitched ecstatic sounds, going even higher when Sui does the occasional slide towards his ass.  _ He likes it THIS much?  _ Sui started to grin without knowing. He figured that it must be because Karu was robbed of almost all his senses, causing his remaining ones to heighten. 

It also meant that it is safe to continue. 

_ Sorry, Karu.  _ He stopped playing with Karu’s cock and balls.  _ Feels like I got the order wrong.  _ He thought. _ But there is only moving forward.  _ Karu gave a defiant whimper of protest at Sui’s sudden halt, but Sui did not comply. He wants to know Karu more. A lot more.

Slowly, he pulled Karu’s shirt up, revealing his naked lean petite torso. As a Carbon Roller user, Karu uses most of his body to move around, causing his muscles to be well spread throughout his lean body. Sui huffed at the sight of Karu’s defined abdomen muscles relaxing and tightening at each breath. It was beautiful.  _ And cute.  _ He gave a poke at the sides. “Mmph??” Karu’s muscles reacted in shock, and relaxing and tightening became faster and more erratic. Sui found it amusing, a smile unconsciously spread across his face, and poked again. 

“Mmgg!” This time Karu made an irritated muffled growl. Sui chuckled. He could not help himself. He should feel bad, but at this moment, he couldn’t. Sui decided to stop and started rubbing and feeling Karu’s front, feeling his compact muscles as well as soft sides. As he did, he noticed his hands getting a little drenched. Karu is perspiring. He slowly stood up, still feeling up Karu’s squirming body, so that he could take a better look at Karu’s handicapped face, sweat rolling down the side of his head. He moved close and took a sniff. He could feel Karu’s breath down his own shoulder and with Karu’s shoulders twitching slightly at each of Sui’s breath, he knew Karu felt the same thing. 

_ I’m such a pervert.  _ Sui was crying a little internally. He looked at Karu’s exposed, vulnerable neck, glistening in dry sweat. The smell of Karu made his heart race. He felt the need to eat Karu up. He didn’t know he should, but he wants to do it so badly.  _ Is it...er….clean…?  _ Sui panicked and looked around. He wasn’t sure if hygiene was going to be an issue. Something caught his eye at the side of the room; on the wooden table was a plastic cup and beside it was a bottle of colored water, which looked like one of those mouthwash products. It was all Sui needed to move ahead. 

_ Oh well.  _ He leaned towards Karu’s neck and body, and digged in. With a free hand, he started to reach down to Karu’s cock and began to play with it again. “Mmmmph! Mmmmph!!!” Karu is whimpering so hard that it almost felt as if he was screaming. In that instant, Sui felt bad. Well, not really.  He was actually torn between choosing to continue to listen to Karu’s helpless whimpering, and removing his gag so that he could hear his voice. Feeling bad was just an excuse for the latter. 

With his other free hand, he attempted to untie the gag. It was surprisingly easy to untie despite its tightness, as it fell in one tug. Sui shook his head in his mind.  _ Rako sure made everything easy _ .  

“Hahh, hahhh!” Karu’s voice finally filled the room. Sui felt slightly relieved. It felt like now he was not taking advantage of Karu as much as before, although Karu is still blindfolded and his ears are still plugged. “Who is this? What’s happeni-hnnng!” Karu gritted his teeth and squealed as Sui ran a finger up Karu’s wood. Sui did not need to answer; Karu could not hear anyway, and he continued to lick and bite Karu’s neck softly, sucking and tasting his salty sweat.

“S-sui is that you?” Karu managed to say between his breaths. “I know your scent anywhere, I can smell it!” Sui’s felt his heart leap. He felt like crying in happiness, to have someone know him so well that they can guess his presence this easily. He felt  _ cared _ . His pace quickened. He body leaned forward in an almost-embrace position at Karu’s side. In that moment, he wanted to make Karu feel good. Really good. 

“Sui! Wait I cann-, I’m cummi-” 

Sui’s hands stopped abruptly, his kisses and bites slowed to a crawl. Karu held his breath for the climax, but the sudden lack of simulation preventing it from arriving, as Karu let go of his breath and panted.

“Ahh...hahh...eh? Sui?” Karu panted, his head turning to face Sui, even though he could not see. “Sui? Wha-”

_ Sorry Karu. Sorry.  _ Sui knew he was being selfish. He didn’t want this to end. Not yet.  _ Plus, you will feel really good, I think.  _ Sui counted a few seconds internally. Before Karu’s body had a chance to calm down, he picked up his pace again, his hand again onto Karu’s cock. 

_ Slimy. _ Sui thought. He knew what it was, but he wasn’t sure what it was called. It was there before, but there was now more than before. It was a transparent, soapy, yet sticky substance, much like lubricant. It made sliding his hands up and down Karu's cock easier.

“Krrk!” Karu reacted to the increased pace, his body squirmed as it is being turned on again. ”Sui-ah! T-this is strange!” 

Sui placed his other hand that was feeling Karu’s body onto Karu’s head, sliding the Legendary Cap onto the ground. He stroked Karu’s head, and slowly made his way down towards the back of the head where Karu’s small boy inkling tentacles were tied. 

“No...Sui, wait that’s not -wait- ahhh!” 

Sui’s fingers rolled around the suction cups at the underside of Karu’s tentacles. The suction cups reacted, sucking and nibbling Sui’s fingers softly and lovingly. The evolution has caused inkling tentacles to be rendered nearly useless, but they could still feel through it as if it’s one of their weaker limbs. 

“Hahh-!” Sui felt Karu's squirming get increasingly more intense. He was about to climax again; Sui could feel Karu’s pelvis slowly cock backward and his breathing getting heavier to the point where he is occasionally holding his breath. But Sui was still not done.  _ I’m sorry.  _ He released his grip on Karu’s cock again.

“No! Wait! Sui!” Karu exclaimed, his entire body struggled against the chair to no avail; the ropes that bound his hands together behind the chair and his ankle to the chair’s legs were too strong.

This time Sui really felt like he should apologize. He had been having his way for the past few minutes without caring about Karu’s feelings. He wondered if he should continue. He wants to continue. He had to ask, it is the right thing to do. With that, he took off the earplugs on Karu.

“I-I’m sorry, Karu.” Sui whispered into Karu’s ears. Karu’s ears perked at the sound of Sui’s voice. He tilted his head towards the voice and snuggled his face against Sui’s as a smile slowly spread across it.

“S-Sui? H-happy...birthday…?” Karu’s voice trembled, but he managed between his breaths. 

Sui gave a soft chuckle. He was beginning to get worried that Karu wasn’t fine with everything he had done, but he seemed to be alright. And after all this, wishing Sui ‘Happy Birthday’ was still the only thing on Karu’s mind.  _ What an idiot... _

“You are an idiot…” Sui said. He placed a hand at the back of Karu’s neck. “C-can I…?”

“Sui, I c-can’t...anymore…” Karu sounded as if he is close to tears. “P-please make me cum this time.” Karu’s voice was shaky, but demanding. He was practically begging for it. It was the first time Sui heard Karu beg for anything with such desperation. Sui let go of a breath. Seeing Karu helpless was one thing, but seeing Karu beg him flipped yet another switch within him. His heart pounded. He wanted to scream out how much he loves Karu.

“I’m sorry.” Sui could not hold it in any longer. He moved his face towards Karu’s and pulled Karu’s in. They kissed. Their tongues danced within their mouths, stopping only so that they catch their heated breaths. It was a fast-paced, desperate, passionate kiss. Sui could not think about what’s happening anymore; he had already given up and allowed his body do whatever it felt was right. And damn, everything felt so right. 

Sui moved his body closer, his crotch bulging and ready to burst. He felt his legs tremble every time his cock accidentally touches a part of Karu’s body. Unable to take it anymore, he pulled down his pants, liberating his aching member from its prison. With one hand, he began, again, to play with Karu’s cock and with another hand, his own, stroking them rhythmically up and down. As he played, his hips instinctively made small thrusts at Karu’s body, causing his bare cock to make contact with it, as if addicted to its touch. 

“Mmph…mmmph!” Both of them moaned and groaned with increasing tempo. Sui’s breathing became heavier and heavier. He could feel his own climax approaching. His breath was so heavy that he could not maintain the kiss anymore. Their lips parted. Karu was also out of breath. His tongue remained out, saliva dripping down to his lower body. 

Then the moment arrived. Sui felt his whole world start to spin and lose control. He had to ask. He had to ask before it’s too late. He started to slow his pace a little. “K-Karu, I-I’m going...to…are you going to…” His mind swam in the confusion. He did not know how to phrase the question. He wanted to cum together with Karu, and he only wanted to ask if Karu was ready but for some reason he could not piece the words together. 

“Karu! I...you...going…cum...I mean…”

“SUI!!” Karu exclaimed. He clenched his teeth, making hissing sounds with each breath. “JUST DO IT! FINISH IT!!”

Sui immediately obeyed. Karu’s pelvis dug deeper and deeper into the chair. Sui closed his eyes and gave a soft bite onto Karu’s neck, exhaling his warm breath onto him. His hands moved faster and faster, both their warm cocks hard as a rock and quivering like a volcano about to erupt.

Sui mind went blank. He held his breath. His head cocked upwards and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Aah-...ha!?” He gasped as he felt a tsunami of uncontrollable emotions wash over his body and mind.

“SUI!! SUIIIII!!??” 

“K-KARUUU!!” 

They both screamed each other’s names at the top of their lungs. Sui felt an uncontrollable tightening of his muscles at his crotch as he felt an explosion within him, unloading a series of white love onto Karu’s body. As he finished, he turned to glimpse at Karu, who was cumming a lot more than he was. His hand that was holding Karu’s cock could feel Karu’s hips spasming repeatedly as he shot again and again and again, all the cum that was denied finally freed, escaping all over the room like an explosion of white fireworks. Sui was a little amazed. He never knew anyone could cum this much.

Karu coughed a final “oof!” as he shot one last wave of cum, before letting out a sigh as his muscles finally relaxed. “Hahh...hah…” They both panted, exhausted. Karu slumped onto the chair and Sui onto Karu himself.  _ Karu’s...eyes.  _ With what little energy he had left, he tugged the ends of the blindfold that was on Karu, which unsurprising came off with one tug. Karu’s eyes were blank, and rolled slightly upwards into his head. Sui shifted his body to sit onto Karu’s lap and gave a tired embrace. 

“Karu...you are so cute…” Sui muttered.

Karu gave a smile, closed his eyes and rested his head onto Sui’s shoulders. 

“Happy...Birthday...Sui.” Karu muttered again and gradually passed out from exhaustion. 

Sui tightened his embrace and sobbed quietly.

“Thanks.”

 


End file.
